Mechanism Pantheon (Maxion)
A group of Super Robot 'Gods', responsible for fighting the first Galactic Robot War from ancient times. Nature The Pantheon are a group of five super powerful super robots, each with powers comparable to a god. They formed for unknown reasons, but the Gormin claim that they are continuing their goal of destroying some unknown 'beast'. Today they are held as a myth, though Atem seems to know of them, but then again he knows everything about Super Robots... The Pantheon members originally had different body styles, due to coming from different backgrounds, but after pooling their collective knowledge they upgraded themselves to bio-mechanical beings who resembled giant humanoids. Their outer armor then resembles armor worn by ancient Oriental warriors and nobility. Ascended Forms Their new bodies, which were the culmination of their joined research. These new form appeared as giant humanoid in oriental style armor and garments, with crowns/helmets that resembled their original helmets/heads. They even appeared to have hair, but their headpieces could transform into helmets, complete with mouth guards. Inside they were advance biomechanical beings, with mechanical cells and powerful sparks. In truth, their physical bodies were similar in nature to reconstructive armor, but their 'ascended' sparks produced more cells as needed. They all sported 'flight ribbons' seeming pieces of cloth over their heads and connected to both side of their chest armor, that allowed them to fly. in terms of abilities they could * Fly: All of them had flight ribbons * Powerful Sparks: Which meant they had potent life forces, able to wield 'dimensional' energies to perform such abilities as ** Energy Blasts ** Telekinesis ** Purge: The light of their sparks was harmful to certain evil beings. * Shield: Their bodies could withstand all but the most brutal, terrible and destructive attacks. They only seemed vulnerable to powerful entities or each other. * Weapons: They could conjure weapons from or out of their bodies. History The group came together on a desert planet, to discuss the problem of the eldritch creatures that seemed to plague the universe. The group agreed to join their knowledge and abilities to deal with these abominations. Members * Empyrion: The world builder/The Rebuilder- In charge of restoring worlds and maintaining defenses * Hyperion: The War Master/ The Fallen- In charge of designing weapons * Flarion: The Peacekeeper/ The Strategist, the only female among them, she kept the clashing egos in balance. * Maxion: The Mechanic- In charge of improving their bodies and creating their soldiers. * Epestiion: The Maker/ Spark Giver/ Life Giver- In charge of giving life to their soldiers. * Halcion: The Seeker- In charge of transport and tracking the horrors. Subordinates * Bio-Morphs: The ancestors of the Bio-Morphs were created by them to serve as soldiers. Enemies * Malignus: A composite being of flesh and circuitry that absorbs mechanoids and organics alike. * The Old Machines: Giant star ship sized beings to routine cleanse entire galaxies of life. * The Elder Thing: An organic being from the stars, who inflicts upon mechanoids a 'techno plague'. Category:Concepts Category:Super Robots Category:Maxion Series Category:SolZen321